All I Want For Christmas is You!
by breezie531
Summary: Jane decides to drag Maura to her family's annual Christmas party without telling Maura... Rating will probably up later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles although if I did I would be so much happier and they would totally be lesbians on showtime. Anyway I know this isn't an update for Maura's Sexy Mix for anyone who's read that and is waiting for an update BUT for now I've hit a GIANT cement and brick wall of writers block and that story and so I'm working on this one till I can figure out what to write next for Maura's Sexy Mix**. **This was originally going to be my entry for the RGB xmas challenge but this is only the 1st chapter and it already was longer than the max word count so I just decided to continue writing because I love this story and couldn't let it go so there is more to come and if there's interest I will post the chapters faster because I have a couple written already. so Reviews=Faster Updates!. I wanna thank NoGrasponReality for beta'ing at whenever I need her to she's awesome and doesn't mind me throwing random ideas/ chapters to beta at her so THANKS! anyway ENJOY!...**

Maura sat on the couch with a glass of her favorite wine, studying the elaborately decorated Christmas tree in her living room. She usually didn't decorate for Christmas, but Jane had insisted that she put up a tree. According to Jane, it would be _almost illegal _if Maura didn't decorate her fantastic house for Christmas. Jane had helped her pick out a tree, buy ornaments, and decorations for the rest of the house. Maura's house looked like something out of a storybook by the time they were finished. Maura found it sweet the detective had gone through so much trouble to help Maura get into the holiday spirit.

Jane had fallen asleep on the couch with her head in Maura's lap. They were watching a marathon of Jane's favorite Christmas movies and Maura couldn't help but just watch her sleep. The troubled detective looked completely at peace as she slept. Maura just smiled to herself. She let her head rest on the back of the couch, mind drifting back to the fateful night of last year's annual Rizzoli Family Christmas party. Maura didn't want to attend, using work as an excuse. Of course Jane had insis'ted and absolutely would not take "No" for an answer.

It happened on a Friday, in the morgue Maura was just finishing up on the last autopsy of the day. She was completely fed up with the week and wanted it to be the weekend already. If there was a higher power up there somewhere, Boston would be peaceful for just ONE weekend and let her have some rest! She had heard Jane before she had seen her. The morgue doors opened and Jane swaggered in. She watched as Maura was bent over the body and took in all that Maura was.

Dr. Maura Isles was possibly the only woman on the planet who could make morgue scrubs look so damn amazing, Jane thought.

"Hey Maura!" she said casually while she sauntered over to Maura's desk to sit down.

The doctor applied the finishing touches to the body before turning to her friend. She smiled at Jane as she removed her purple latex free gloves, deposited them in the bio disposal can and removed her goggles. "Ugh, I am SO ready for the weekend. You want to go for drinks tonight?" Maura said hopefully.

Jane had been deep in thought about getting Maura to agree about going to her family's annual Christmas party all week and had yet to be successful. Every year Maura tended to avoid family gatherings at all costs. She had explained calmly that she didn't have anyone waiting for her except Bass at home. She loved her work, so it made sense she would take as much of the workload off everyone else with family obligations. On her way down to the morgue, Frost had made a Lucy and Ethel joke that had sparked the perfect plan in Jane's mind. Now she just had set it into motion.

"Ya know what? Drinks sound great! But can we throw in dinner too? I'm feeling kind of peckish. How 'bout I pick you up at your place in about say" she glanced at her watch, "oh, an hour or so? Dress casual and comfortable. If it looks like you're about to have dinner with Obama, you're overdressed. Okay?" Jane said smiling. Maura's face lit up immediately at the thought of dinner with Jane.

"Okay, sounds excellent! I'll see you in an hour!" Maura was excited, just like child who had gotten the pony they asked for from Santa. This hellish week would end, there would be dinner with Jane, she couldn't think of anything better.

Jane just smiled as she left the morgue to go home and find the perfect outfit for tonight.

Upon arriving home, she realized as much as she hated to admit it, Maura was right. She had nothing to wear. She had gone through her entire closet three times before she finally found something she thought might, _might_ do the trick for tonight. She had finally settled for simple yet dressy. She had chosen dark wash jeans, and a long black form fitting V neck sweater Maura had bought her last year but she had yet to wear. She kept her hair down and natural. If she had to say so, she thought she looked pretty good.

She stood at Maura's front door, hand raised ready to knock. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The noise of Maura's heels on the tile could be heard through the door. Maura opened the door, revealing herself in all her elegance. Maura felt her breath catch looking at Jane, who looked stunning. Maura had chosen a simple white wrap around dress that accentuated her waist and a pair of heels that probably cost more than Jane's apartment for a month. As always, she looked stunning and Jane could feel her body warm and her skin begin to prickle.

Jane stepped inside out of the cold. Maura shut the door. "Are you almost ready? We're going to be late…?" Maura's eyes widened.

"Jane, why would we be late? You said this was just a casual dinner. I am not appropriately dressed for anything else…" Maura was in a state of slight panic now, staring down at her clothing.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down…" She said reaching one hand behind her back putting the other on Maura's arm to calm her down. In one ninja, fast lighting move Jane had slapped one handcuff around Maura's left wrist attaching the other to her right.

"I'm so glad I can still lie now before you freak out on me. There is a reason I did this. These," she pointed to the hand cuffs linking them together, "are so that you can find _NO _way you can weasel your way out of going with me to my parent's annual Christmas party."

"JANE ANGELA RIZZOLI! UNCUFF ME. RIGHT NOW!" Maura yelled, she stomped her foot, fists balled at her side. Maura was mad, actually past mad, she was pissed. She couldn't believe Jane would pull a move so childish as to handcuff them together. "Where are the keys?" she demanded.

"See, that's the other part of my plan…" she said chuckling.

Maura didn't wait for Jane to finish the sentence. She attacked Jane, searching her pockets for the keys and knocking them to the ground. She was now straddling Jane's hips, frantically searching Jane's pockets with her uncuffed hand. Jane paused unable to think for a moment with Maura on top of her.

"Uh… I don't h-ha-have the keys." She gulped. She felt Maura's hands on her body. She could feel her heart racing and her stomach was doing gymnastics. Jane looked at Maura, her brown eyes got lost in hazel. Jane lost all train of thought. "Fra- Frankie does. So even if I wanted to, I couldn't unlock these cuffs. Frankie's at the party waiting for us. So it looks like you're just gonna have to go with me, don't it?" Jane was grinning now, knowing she won. Maura sighed knowing she was defeated.

"So, uh, you might wanna let me up," Jane said. Maura blushed, trying to get off Jane with as much grace as possible since being attached to the detective. She was ignoring the tingling feeling all over her body, having been Jane in such close proximity.

Maura grabbed her coat, not being able to put it on. She settled with carrying it to the car, knowing it would be getting colder later. She grabbed her purse and keys. Jane and Maura went out the door and headed for the car.

Getting in the car proved much more difficult than Jane would have thought, since Maura was in a dress, Jane volunteered to climb over Maura. They were in very close contact once again. A few awkward blushing moments later, they settled in the car.

Jane drove to her parent's house. Maura still could not believe Jane's childishness. At the same time was flattered that Jane had wanted her to go to this party so badly she would go to the extremes of handcuffing them together.

They arrived at Jane's parents' house a short time later. Getting out of the car was just as difficult as getting in; again, Jane had to climb over Maura attempting not to wrinkle her dress.

"The next time I handcuff myself to you, I'm taking a cab," she mumbled.

Maura raised an eyebrow. "I never pegged you as the handcuff type Jane?" she said giggling, giving that sexy eyebrow wiggle she was famous for.

"I…I meant… ya know what, never mind!" Jane said embarrassed, turning red before dragging Maura out of the car to her parent's house.

She knocked on the door frantically. It was cold and being handcuffed to Maura didn't really allow for coats. Angela opened the door, a wide smile on her face. Frankie had told her how Jane planned to get Maura to actually attend this year's party. No one could pass up the opportunity to give her daughter the shove she needed.

**TBC...**

**If you caught the "I Love Lucy" reference you get cookies! lol I love that show. anyway remember Reviews make my day and REVIEWS=Faster updates =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Reposting Beta'd version of this chapter!**

**A/N 2- Maura's sexy mix will be updated as soon as I can muddle my way through the next the M rated part of chapter 7...**

**TBC...**

**Reviews=Faster chapters! Thank you for all reviewing the last chapter! They made me smile! ch 3 is mostly written so review and I'll post it soon!**

Angela couldn't say that she had always wanted her daughter to grow up and be a lesbian, but blind people could see how happy Maura made Jane. So as unfamiliar as she was with homosexuality, she loved Janie enough to put her insecurities aside and accept Jane for who she was. Love was love, she learned. If after all this time Jane had finally found someone to put up with her stubborn Italian ass, Angela wasn't going to fight it. In fact she'd do anything in her power to help her out.

"JANIE! MAURA!" she said throwing her arms around the two of them. "Welcome, welcome, come on in. Everyone else is already here!" She moved back allowing room for Maura and Jane to get through. Her eyes lingered on Jane and Maura's linked wrists and couldn't help but smile. For once her daughter had the guts to take a step in the right direction with the doctor.

Angela led Jane and Maura into the hallway insisting that they get some pictures. "Jane I don't want to forget the Christmas you handcuffed yourself to someone, it's almost as good as the time you sat on that ant pile and you were…" Angela started, grabbing her camera off the table in the hall.

"DON'T YOU EVEN GO THERE MA!" Jane stopped her before she was spilling all her embarrassing stories in front of Maura.

"But Janie, honey, I'm sure Maura would love to hear about how you managed to get out of getting charged for driving naked…" Angela couldn't control her giggles.

"REALLY MA?" Jane yelled louder "REALLY?" She could NOT believe her mother was doing this to her. Especially when she couldn't get away from it, seeing as the person next to her was the one she was trying to hide her embarrassment from. Angela snapped a few pictures, making sure she got some good pictures of Jane and Maura. Frost and Korsak came stumbling down the hall with beers in hand. Arms slung around each other's shoulders singing "Frosty the Snowman" horribly off key.

Maura giggled. "Apparently they've already been drinking." Jane nodded.

"Ma, please tell me you're getting this on tape. If you're gonna embarrass me, you better embarrass them too." She said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry Janie, I got a whole video of Barry and Vince doing "All I Want for Christmas is You" right before you got here." Frank senior said from the couch, the smile evident in his voice.

Jane doubled over with laughter. Maura tried to be slightly more polite attempting to at least contain her amusement.

"See Pop, that's why I love you guys!" Jane said through her laughter. "Now, every time Korsak or Frost try to pull something I can just pull that tape out. Haha I owe one Pop!" Jane stood up wiping the tears from her eyes. Angela had gotten Maura a glass of wine and Jane a beer from the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura said taking the wine from Angela.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Angela? Please, Mrs. Rizzoli is too formal," Angela said smiling.

"Thanks Ma!" Jane said downing half her beer in few large gulps. She hadn't eaten all day and realized it might not be such a bright idea after half the beer was gone.

Jane started to take a step forward heading toward the kitchen to preemptively get more beer, forgetting she was still attached to Maura and almost ripped her arm out.

"AH! Ouch!" she said rubbing her shoulder. Maura still hadn't moved. She looked at Maura.

"Uh, Maur, when you're attached to someone and they go to move, generally it's a good idea to move with them." Jane said still rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry…" Maura said she seemed distracted. "You're family gatherings are so sweet. It feels, very, Christmas-y in here."

Jane looked at Maura smiling. "Did the respected Doctor Isles just use the word _'Christmas-y'_? Is 'Christmas-y' even a word?" Jane was wearing a goofy grin.

"No. Actually I don't think it is. I think you're rubbing off on me Jane." Maura was smiling she looked down swirling her wine glass. She finished her glass.

"I think I need more wine Jane. Do you mind if we head to the kitchen?" Maura asked looking at her empty wine glass.

"Well, see that's where I was headed before you almost _ripped_ my arm off." Jane said teasingly.

"I'm sorry Jane. I guess I'll just have to rub it for you later, since it is _my _fault." Maura said with a flirty smile.

Jane almost fell over. Was Maura flirting with her or had that half a beer she had affected her more than she realized?

"Uh, well i-if you insist," Jane stuttered.

Maura smiled as she took Jane's hand and led her to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Jane polished off her first beer while getting another out of the fridge, then refilling Maura's wine glass.

They headed back out to the living room. For the first time since she got there, Maura realized she hadn't seen Frankie yet, who apparently had the keys to the handcuffs attaching her to Jane.

"Uh, Jane. Not that I don't love being with you but uh… isn't Frankie supposed to be here with the keys?" Maura said when they got to the living room.

"Yeah, he is," Jane said looking around. "Hey, MA! Have you seen Frankie?"

"Frankie called before you got here and said he was running late Jane. He'll be here soon." Angela called from the kitchen; she was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

Maura and Jane sat down on the couch and watched a movie with Frank Sr. who was watching some Christmas movie marathon. Maura had never seen it but Jane assured her it was good. A few beers and glasses of wine later, Frankie showed up with the keys. Jane reached for the keys but Frankie held up a hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, sister dear," Frankie said walking into the living room, the keys dangling from his fingers.

"You have a little performance to watch first, ya know while you're still cuffed to Maura. So it you are much less mobile and likely to pummel me. Now you two," he said pointing to Maura and Jane, "follow me."

Both Jane and Maura were suspicious but saw no other choice. They got off the couch, followed by Frank Sr. and followed Frankie. He took Jane's hand and led them to the hallway positioning them in the doorway to the hall.

"Now behave you two. Stand there like good girls and just… behave." Frankie said smiling. Frankie hit a button on a stereo in the living room.

The tune for "All I want for Christmas is You" came on. And Frost and Korsak came dancing down the stairs.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, There's just one thing I need," Frost sang coming down the stairs.

"I don't care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree," Korsak sang.

"I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know," Frost countered.

Angela, Frank and Frankie all smiled they knew what was coming.

"Maura make Jane's wish come true. All she wants for Christmas is... Youuuuuuuu!" Frost and Korsak sang together using beer bottles for microphones pointing at the blushing couple in the doorway.

Jane was a deep red, her body went rigid. "I'm gonna kill you guys."

Maura was a few shades darker than Jane.

"Before you do that Janie, you might wanna look up." Frankie said pointing at a spot above their heads. Jane and Maura looked and froze. Jane's heart was beating so hard she swore the whole room could hear it. Her mind was racing a mile a second, she and Maura were standing under some perfectly placed mistletoe.

"Uh Maura…" Jane whispered her mouth was suddenly dry and her throat felt constricted. "Are you familiar with the tradition associated with mistletoe?" Jane couldn't decide whether she wanted Maura to know about the tradition or not. Part of her did because she wanted to kiss Maura almost more than she could stand right now; the only thing stronger was her need not to screw up her friendship with Maura. Maura was her everything her world, and she couldn't lose her.

Maura didn't answer her. She watched as multiple emotions played across her face. Maura couldn't let Jane focus on this any longer, deciding it was best to just take a chance for once in her life.

"I've never been kissed under a mistletoe Jane and you know how important tradition is," she mumbled. Maura stood on her toes taking Jane's face in her hands pulling the detectives lips to hers.

Jane was sure her brain had either short circuited or may have actually melted the moment Maura's lips touched hers. Although she was sure if she were to ever voice these thoughts to Maura, she would lengthily explain how it wasn't actually physically possible.

Jane kissed back with a fierce passion, her body reacting without the help of her brain, which was still in the process of short-circuiting. All rational thoughts of what this kiss might lead to were out the window as Jane felt Maura's left arm wrapped around her neck. Jane's right arm encircled Maura's waist automatically pulling the smaller woman closer to her body. Their cuffed hands clasped together at their side.

**TBC...**

**Reviews=Faster chapters! Thank you for all reviewing the last chapter! They made me smile! ch 3 is mostly written so review and I'll post it soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! sorry this is a little late again this chapter is unbeta'd as of yet i'll re update when I can. I'm still working on Maura's sexy mix I have all but one chapter of the story written and the bad part is it's the middle chapter so once I get that done the rest will be posted pretty quickly I hope. I also have a one shot or two in progress so bear with me thanks!**

**A/N 2- oh yea Santa didn't bring me the rights to R&I so I still don't own it and be REALLY nice and review plz! **

Maura let herself get lost in the in the kiss. She had dreamed of this moment a million times but nothing could compare to this. The feel of Jane's lips on hers was almost poetic; words could not do it justice. Maura ran her tongue along Jane's bottom lip asking for entrance, which the detective granted willingly. Maura could taste the subtle hint of beer and gingerbread from the cookies Angela had made. The kiss was gentle but held all the passion the two had been keeping bottled up for so long. Jane and Maura were broken from their trance by the sudden of a drunken cheering section consisting of Frost and Korsak, who thought applause, was appropriate for a mistletoe kiss.

Jane pulled locking eyes with Maura and giving her the smile she reserved only for her, before shooting their newly formed cheering section her patented _Rizzoli Death Glare_. Frost and Korsak stopped mid-clap and smiled innocently. Maura looked at their audience, a deep blush covered Maura's neck and face.

"Aww Janie you two are sweet! My little Janie FINALLY found someone." Angela swooned, hands clasped in front of her chest head tilted slightly and tears in her eyes.

Jane felt heat flood her face. "MA!" she said her embarrassment level rising by the second.

"Ya know Janie. I'm really glad I grabbed the camera when you weren't looking. Because ya know that was a spectacular kiss you two had goin' there!" Frankie said smiling. This was the first time Jane had actually looked at Frankie since they this whole performance started. She spotted her father's video camera in his hand and she immediately wanted to pummel him. She lunged forward pulling Maura off balance, if not for Jane's quick reflexes they would have both ended up on the floor.

"See Janie I'm not a complete idiot. I still have the keys genius and I'm sure Maura being the logical level headed woman that she is will not allow to drag her along only to pummel me." Frankie gave his sister the most obnoxious smile he could muster. He fished the keys out of his right pocket and held them between his thumb and forefinger teasingly shaking them, to taunt his already pissed off sister.

Frank Rizzoli was beyond used to his children taunting each other the years but he thought Janie needed just a little bit of a hand with this one. He reached out with lightning fast speed grabbing the keys out of Frankie's fingers and tossing them to Jane. "There ya go sweet heart. Have a blast! But don't break anything okay? It is Christmas after all." Frank said with a wink.

"FRANK!" Angela said with a hard shove to Frank's shoulder. He just chuckled knowing Jane wouldn't kill her brother it was just the way they always interacted. It was the Rizzoli children's way of showing their love for each other.

Jane smiled brightly unlocking herself from Maura and planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back. As soon as I rough Frankie up a little bit!." Jane handed her the keys and raced off toward Frankie who had thrown the video camera on the couch and ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from Jane. After years of practice Jane had perfected the technique chasing down her baby brother.

Korsak was cheering on Jane and Frost felt obligated to cheer for Frankie since no one else was.

It had taken Maura a moment manage to unlock those darn handcuffs but when she had she immediately went to find Jane. She found Jane wrestling her father half heartedly trying to get back to rough Frankie up some more. Meanwhile Korsak and Frost were helping a laughing Frankie off the floor.

Maura managed to catch Jane's arm and she calmed down immediately at the feel of Maura's soft fingers against her skin. Frank let go his daughter who had calmed down so quickly, and walked back to Angela.

Maura leaned into Jane bringer her mouth closer to Jane's ear. Her whole body was still on fire from that kiss and she just needed to be with Jane. She needed to tell her how she felt. "Jane… I know the party isn't over yet but could we go somewhere."

Jane took Maura's hand and led her to her childhood bedroom. She opened the door to reveal a medium sized room that was in itself a slight contradiction. There was a pink canopy bed fitting for a teenage girly girl. The walls were covered with sports posters, the shelves filled in crime novels and sports memorabilia. In contrast the pink canopy bed looked quite out of place, but somehow Maura could picture a teenage Jane sitting in it with her Dick Tracey novel losing herself in the mystery.

Jane led Maura to the bed and sat down pulling Maura down to straddle her lap, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Maura pulled back searching Jane's eyes for some reassurance that this wasn't just an elaborate dream. Jane smiled.

"Maura Isles… I love you. I love you so much it scares me. I'm sorry it took my entire family, some drunken detectives and some strategically placed mistletoe for me to tell you but… I love you so much." Jane wanted to continue but felt like her throat had suddenly closed on her. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her heart was racing. She had never thought she would say those words to Maura. She rested her head on Maura's shoulder hoping beyond hope that she had not just ruined everything she had with this woman.

Maura kissed the top of Jane's head. Tears had formed in her own eyes. She took a deep breath. She had wanted to hear Jane say those words for so long, now that Jane had said them Maura was almost sure her heart just might burst. Physically possible or not didn't matter anymore. The only thing that matter right here and right now was Jane Rizzoli, her Jane Rizzoli.

She took Jane's face in her hands, bringing Jane's face up to meet hers. She needed to look Jane in the eyes when she said this.

"Jane Rizzoli, I love you so much it hurts to think of going another day without you right here by my side." Maura wiped the tears from Jane's cheeks with the pad of her thumb. She brought her lips down to meet Jane's in a soft kiss.

"Do you want to leave?" Jane asked shyly.

Maura nodded.

Maura and Jane got up, walking hand and hand out of Jane's childhood bedroom and downstairs. Jane's family, Korsak and Frost were waiting at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at them. Angela walked up to the newly formed couple.

"Ma Maura and I were a little tired So we're gonna head back to my apartment, watch some Christmas movies. The party was great Ma! Everything was great! We'll see you for Christmas okay?" She said hugging her mother and father.

"Yea movies is that what they call it now…" Frankie muttered ordering a good whack in arm from his mother. "Leave your sister alone, when you bring home a nice girlfriend or ya know what even a nice boyfriend then, _then_ you can make snide comments until then Franco Rizzoli shut it!" Angela said with a smirk.

Frost and Korsak were snickering in the corner.

Jane stood with her mouth hung open. "Ma, in case I haven't told you today I LOVE you!" She said hugging her mother once more.

"Maura dear! We were so glad to have you! You should show your face around here more often. We love you, you're like family. Ya know what you're coming to Sunday dinner." Angela wasn't taking no for an answer.

Maura opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't even try to argue. You're coming and that's fine now go go go you to have fun watching those Christmas movies and make sure my Janie drives safely." Angela said hugging Maura before shoving her and Jane out the door.

Maura turned to Jane in the car. "Jane are we really going to go back to your apartment?"

"Only if you want to… I mean we could go to your house if you want I'd just have to stop and grab Jo and an overnight bag and some stuff…I just want to be with you right now… if-if that's okay.." Jane was suddenly shy and unsure of herself.

Maura took Jane's right hand and brought it to her lips. "I want to be with you too Jane. If you don't mind going to my house I think that might be easier than trying to carry Bass up to your apartment…plus I'm sure my house has a much more adequately stocked refrigerator." Maura said smiling.

Jane smiled as she pulled up to her building she and Maura grabbed Jo a pile of Christmas dvds and an overnight have for Jane. They headed downstairs loaded Jo in the car and headed for Maura's.

When they arrived Jane took Jo for a quick walk while Maura brought Jane's stuff into her bedroom. Jane usually stayed in Maura's guest room but she was hoping tonight would change that.

Jane came back from her walk with Jo, grabbed herself a beer from the fridge, and settled herself on the couch. She was going through the dvds she had brought trying to decide which one they should watch first.

Maura came out of her room and saw Jane on the couch she walked over to the couch wrapping her arms around Jane and kissing her neck. Jane turned her head meeting Maura's lips with her own. Jane turned, to kneel on the couch facing Maura she wrapped her arms around the doctors waist pulling her closer, knocking them both off balance Maura came toppling over the back of the couch, pinning Jane beneath her on the couch.

Maura's leg had landed between Jane's and the kiss was becoming heated. Jane ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted all to willingly. Jane could feel Maura's thigh pressing against her core, their bodies pressed against each other. She could feel Maura's weight pressed against her and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Maura's hands started to roam, finding their way under Jane's shirt exploring the heated skin there. She moaned into Jane's mouth feeling the soft smooth skin under her fingertips. Jane arched up against Maura's roving hands, she could feel Maura's thigh press into her harder.

Jane tore her lips away from Maura's, unable to hold back the moan that escaped her lips.

"Maura I want this… SO much…" Maura froze thinking that she had taken things too far too fast. She tried to move her hands but Jane was quicker wrapping her hands around Maura's wrists to stop her.

Jane smiled. "I was just going to say that your bed might be a more comfortable place for this to happen. I want to make love to you Maura Isles so much, but I don't want our first time to be some romp on your couch. I want to be able to explore _every_ inch of your body and make you feel like the goddess you are." Jane said her voice lower and more gravely than normal.

It took all of Maura's self-restraint to lift herself off Jane, immediately missing the feeling of the detectives body pressed against her own. She took Jane's hand helping her off the couch and leading them to the bedroom.

TBC...


End file.
